Vilmer Slaughter
Vilmer Sawyer is a main antagonist in Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation. He is the head of the Slaughter family and is accompanied by his wife Darla. Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation Vilmer is first referenced in the film when Darla telephones him from her place of business to alert him about a car crash a mile down the road. He pulls up to the scene of the incident in his truck where he finds a boy named Sean and an unconscious crash victim. Examining the victim, he tells Sean that the man is dead. Sean protests, declaring that he's still alive, at which point Vilmer snaps the man's neck dryly stating, "He's dead now". Following this, he chases and torments Sean, ultimately running him down with his truck. He punctuates the incident by repeatedly running back and forth over the body. Later in the film, he encounters Sean's friend Jenny. Jenny accepts a ride from Vilmer, but quickly realizes that he is insane when he angrily reveals Sean and the other boy's remains suspended upside down in the back of his truck. Jenny leaps from the moving vehicle, and Vilmer briefly gives chase until she runs into the woods. He decides to let her go, but before long, she is captured and brought back to the family home. Darla, taking sympathy with Jenny's plight, tries to comfort her, stating that Vilmer isn't so bad once you get to know him. At this point, she reveals that Vilmer and the other members of his family are part of a secret society selected to carry out special deeds, not the least of which includes torturing innocent people. In a later scene, Jenny manages to pick up a shotgun and holds Vilmer and the others at bay. While W.E. and Leather cower in fear, the sadomasochistic Vilmer taunts her, baiting her to shoot him. He also displays a penchant for self-mutilation at this point, demonstrated when he begins dragging a blade across his chest. As Jenny watches in horror, Vilmer snatches the gun from her hand. She is then tied up and bound to a chair in the dining room. The dinner sequence from the film involves the established characters, Jenny's friend Heather (an earlier victim who had been terrorized by Leatherface), and a menagerie of corpses propped up in chairs. Also present is Grandfather Slaughter. During this scene, Vilmer displays more intense psychotic behavior and even turns against his brother W.E. by striking him with a hammer. Vilmer also attacks Heather, first by setting her on fire, then by stepping down on her head with his braced leg crushing her skull. The meal is interrupted by the appearance of a man named Rothman. Rothman is clearly a member of the secret organization that Vilmer belongs to, and he expresses great displeasure with Vilmer's methods, reminding him that the purpose of their group is to teach people the meaning of horror. Rothman is the only character in the movie that Vilmer appears to be subservient to. Jenny soon frees herself and temporarily hobbles Vilmer by incapacitating his mechanical leg brace. Vilmer quickly recovers however and gives chase as Jenny races out of the house. Leather and Vilmer pursue her into a nearby field. A pilot in a single-engine airplane witnesses the incident and intervenes on Jenny’s behalf. Diving in low, he strikes Vilmer across the head with the propeller of his plane, killing him instantly.